


Tony's Birthday

by Lady_B20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A troubled Steve, Birthday, Gifts, M/M, Songfic, Wanda Maximoff is good at giving advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's Birthday is coming up and Steve's having a hard time figuring out what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve's Little Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what verse I'm getting this from, it's more of a mix bag. I love Tony/Steve and this is my first fic of them. Enjoy :)

It’s a custom to give a gift on someone’s birthday but when that someone was one of the richest men in the world who could have anything they want at any given moment, then it becomes a bit of a hassle to give them one isn’t it. This was the problem of Captain America Aka, Steve Rogers.

He was wracking his brain on what to get the Iron Man also known to the world as Tony Stark, richest well one of the richest men in the world. Steve knew it would be a problem but he wanted to give Tony something for his birthday after all they’ve been through. He knew it was a problem but he’d push through it.

He went around asking the other Avengers on what to get him, they replied in odd ways.

“I’m giving him the one thing he doesn’t have, NOTHING” Clint smugly said. Steve just rolled his eyes at that.

“A free pass for a beating for being obnoxious” Black widow had a smirk as she told him. He noted never to get on her bad side.

He asked Banner but it turned into a lecture on science that Steve couldn’t comprehend so he just moved on.

Thor suggested bringing some Asgardian mead from his home world. That was something Tony might actually like. 

He kept asking the others and even Hill and Fury. Well Fury just shrugged him off when he asked and Hill just laughed when he asked.

He was at his wits end and Tony’s birthday was in a week. He needed to think, so he got his sketch pad and went up to the roof only to se he wasn’t the first to get up there. He saw Scarlet Witch had perched on one of the chair set up their. She saw him and waved at him. Steve managed a small smile and made his way to her. He hasn’t seen her all day, maybe she just wanted to get some alone time.

“Good day Captain” Wanda greeted him with a smile.

“It’s Steve, Wanda we’re not out today” he smiled as he sat dow.

“Ah, I keep forgetting, still. Oh is that your sketch pad? I heard you were a good artist”

Steve managed a nervous smile as he told her”I’m not much of an expert, I’ve been sketching since I was young, and I do it to relax and to pass the time”

“Ah! I see, but I noticed you seem troubled when I saw you come up. Anything on your mind?” Wanda asked giving him a bit of a nudge.  
“I, uh, yeah. It’s Tony’s birthday and I don’t know what to get him” He gave a defeated sigh as he opened up his sketch pad, scanning for a blank page, he stopped at a particular sketch. It was a drawing of Tony in the Iron Man suit; he smiled a bit as he remembered when he drew it.

Tony wanted to model for Steve and also to see the suit on paper drawn by non other than Steve Rogers.

“You’re smiling, May I ask why the good captain would want to give a gift to someone such as Tony Stark?” Wanda asked a bit of teasing was evident in her voice. Steve blushed.

“I don’t know honestly, I guess we’d become close that we’ve become, uhm friends and I, well it’s just, uhm” Steve couldn’t think straight. Why did he want to give Tony a gift when he could literally have anything in the world?

“Ah! That’s very sweet of you captain, oh Steve. I’m sure you’ve been racking your brains out thinking, haven’t you?” Wanda smiled up at him and Steve just blushed deeper. “You know Steve what matters is that it comes from your heart, the smallest gift can be just like a dream come true and why it’s special it’s because it comes from you. What makes a difference is the feeling and the thought, for that’s a gift that can’t be bought.” Wanda said in a way that she was almost singing.

“Stark may have everything within arms reach but something only he can have is something I suggest on giving him. You’ll think of something Steve, I have to go. Vision and I will go on patrol later tonight”. Wanda stood and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and she went for back inside.

“Thank you!” Steve called out as Wanda closed the door. “Something only he can have.” Steve said to himself and in that instance he had an Idea. He opened his sketch pad and got to work.


	2. Sweet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes down and gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter I just happened to write. Most is just fluff but nothing too serious. Tony's a flirt and Steve is well, Steve.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are from the marvel universe. I just write about them.

Misunderstandings

Steve exited the roof as the sun was setting, good thing, things were quiet and the volume of allied heroes meant that the others can rest when there is a need for it. He made his way down the Avengers tower and as fate would have it, he bumped into someone.

“Whoah Cap, I better get you a warning device or something, bumping into feels like hitting a wall even without your armored uniform.” Tony teased as he recovered from their collision giving Steve a wide grin.

Steve just chuckled and asked if he was okay.

“I’m fine Cap, Just a little uhm, what’s the word I’m looking for, off-balanced? Or you could say I get weak in the knees whenever you’re near.” Tony gave him a wink and Steve can feel himself blushing. Tony then burst out in laughter clutching at his sides laughing at Steve’s expense. Steve already feeling a bit pissed and embarrassed mad to get away from Tony as fast as he can but as he passed the guy, he felt him grip his arm.

“I’m sorry Steve; you’re just really fun to tease. Don’t be mad” Steve looked over his shoulder to see Tony giving him the kicked puppy look. Steve caved.

“I’m not mad” he said as he got his composure back and made his way to the elevator down the hall. “You’ve been on the roof sketching again huh?” Tony asked casually as he walked beside him.

“Yeah, Wanda was there too but she left with Vision for patrol” Steve explained when Tony asked “Yeah, that’s her lipstick right?” Tony pointed to his cheek as the elevator opened. Steve was again embarrassed and tried to rub off the kiss mark, which he didn’t know was there in the first place. Tony just laughed at him.

“You’re not getting it off, here” Tony then reached for his cheek and proceeded to wipe off the mark. “You must’ve done something sweet, I swear women love me, but they adore you just don’t let Vision know” Tony chuckled as he withdrew his hand. Steve’s brain short circuited.

“Steve? Steve? Steeeeeeve! Earth to Capsickle!. Hey!” Tony jabbed him in the sides bringing him back to reality. “Tony?” Steve asked a bit tipsy. “Phew! I thought I lost you there for a minute.” Tony chuckled. A few moments later the doors opened and Tony stepped out.

“This is my floor, catch ya later Steve” Tony called out as he went down the hall that lead to his workshop. 

Steve called out as Tony rounded the corner, “What were you doing up there?” Steve raised his voice as he asked. Tony backtracked and peeked his head round the corner. “I was looking for you, bye Cap” Tony shouted the last part as he headed to his workshop. His pace a little bit faster. Steve’s brain short circuited again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just Steve and Tony Centric, I feel giddy just reading it. Please tell me what you think. I'll continue the main story line in the next chapter.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds something interesting when he went down for a snack in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to figure out what angle I wanted to write. I've written a few drafts and trshed or set aside each one. Hopefully this would be good enough.

It was the eve of Tony’s birthday and Steve was getting his present ready for tomorrow. He’s spent most of his off time working on his gift and with the load the Avengers had to deal with were dealt as fast as they came. It was a miracle that nothing major, end-of-the-world catastrophes had occurred within that time leaving Steve with enough time to get his gift ready.

He was finishing up his gift, wrapping it in gold and red wrapping paper when he had the urge to grab a snack, his stomach added to the urge. He finished wrapping adding a bow he got from the store, a red and gold circular bow with a silver center. The wrapping made it look like Tony’s suit all folded up. He smiled at his work and made his way to the elevator.

On his descent he thought of something Wanda had asked him a week ago. “May I ask why the good captain would want to give a gift to someone such as Tony Stark?” That question made him think. It’s true that they’d managed to get pretty close and to be actually friends. The dynamics between them have changed.

Tony helped him be introduced into the future and Steve gave him a glimpse of the past. Of all, Tony was the one he’d gotten close to. He was pushed from his thoughts as the elevator doors opened. He turned on the dim light as he entered the floor. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. He was busy making himself a few sandwiches when he heard something crash in the living area on the other side of the kitchen.

He dropped what he was doing and went into captain mode. He kept his movements subtle but made it around the entryway when he heard a familiar voice and a familiar chain of swears. He sighed in relief as he entered their giant living room.

True enough there was Tony and a whole lot of stuff that looked like party decorations.

“Tony? What on earth are you doing?” Steve asked amused.

He saw Tony jolt a bit not expecting anyone else to be up. He slowly turned giving Steve a nervous grin. “Hey Cap! I was just uhm, redecorating for tomorrow, yeah that’s it!” Tony said nervously. Steve just raised an eyebrow at him.

“JARVIS! Why didn’t you tell me Steve was on the floor!” Tony said to the ceiling through gritted teeth.

“You told me not to disturb you as you were setting up, sir” The computer voice said with a hint of sarcasm. “Remind me to reprogram you!” Tony huffed in irritation.

“Tony? What were you really doing?” Steve asked softly. Tony looked at him a bit startled, he then looked away embarrassed. “I wanted to decorate for my B-day, to you know to do something different this year?” He nervously admitted. This was a side of Tony Steve never got to see. Tony being embarrassed and shy. He just smiled fondly.  
“Need help? First let me get a snack you distracted me a while ago and I’m still hungry” Steve gave him a grin walking back to the kitchen and fixed himself with the sandwiches he was making a while ago. He took them to the living room and he even got Tony a mug of his favorite coffee. He saw Tony rummaging through his supplies as he entered.

He just smiled at that” Tony we’ll do that in a bit, first join me” Steve smiled setting down the food he brought out on the coffee table near the sofa. He plopped down and patted the seat next to him for Tony to take. He did in a minute after dragging a few bags of decorations and sat down beside him. Steve offered the mug and Tony happily took it.

They sat in comfortable silence as Steve dug into his food and Tony just looked around the room trying to figure out where to put up the decorations. When Steve finished they got to work decorating the room.

It was fun for Steve; it was just him and Tony. If anyone had come to see them, they were nice enough to leave them alone; even Clint didn’t make an appearance. They finished at about 3 in the morning and they plopped down on the couch in apparent exhaustion. They would’ve finished earlier if Tony hadn’t initiated a few games of throw things wherever and Steve had to make sure things were perfect.

“Thanks for helping out Cap. It looks great” Tony grinned at Steve. “I’m just glad it looks decent”. Steve admitted. “Hey! I could’ve made it work!” Tony complained crossing his arms over his chest. Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. “Fine! It would’ve taken awhile but I could’ve done it.” Tony pouted up at him. Steve just laughed at that. They fell silent as they looked at what they had done.

The room was an explosion of gleaming red and gold. Streamers, balloons and other party décor with Tony’s signature colors. Tony had even made little fixtures that looked like mini arc reactors. Tony wanted to have a night party during the day that will go way into the night. Only a few good people will attend so that’s why Tony wanted to decorate himself.

“So how about food and snacks?” Steve asked looking over to Tony. “Oh! I have that covered” Tony gave him a huge grin. Steve just smiled at that and they fell into a comfortable silence.

“Happy Birthday Tony” Steve said looking back at Tony. Tony looked surprised but he smiled. “Thanks Steve, you’re the first to say that, Wonder if anyone else did?” He said looking curious. “I’m honored to be the first” Steve bowed slightly making Tony laugh. “You’re so cheesy, you know that?” Tony said panting from laughing.

“Want your present?” Steve asked looking shy. “NO WAY! YOU DIDN”T!” Tony asked astounded. Steve just smiled nervously. “It’s too early buuuuuuuuuut okay!” Tony said grinning. “I’ll go and get it then” Steve said getting up to go the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. I'm still learning how to write concisely and I hope to write more. Please tell me what you think and things I could improve on. One more chapter to go which would be a continuation for this. :D


	4. Tony's Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Thanks to those who read and helped make this work orderly. Enjoy

He returned five minutes later to see Tony had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself, he moved closer to the sleeping genius and he smiled fondly at Tony’s sleeping form. Steve thought he looked harmless and pretty cute when he was asleep, wait! Cute?! Steve shook his head banishing that thought.

He gently shook Tony awake causing Tony to jolt up surprised.

“It’s just me” Steve said sitting down. “dozed off a bit there didn’t I” Tony asked a little bit embarrassed. “Yeah, you did” Steve smiled trying to not mention he was cute. He then placed his neatly wrapped gift on Tony’s lap. He waited eagerly to see what he would do.

Tony studied it, trying to figure out what Steve got him. “You’ve got skill Cap, I like the way you wrapped it, it could make a good addition to the décor” Tony said smiling at him. 

“You aren’t going to open it?” Steve asked curious. “I’d hate to ruin the wrapping” Tony admitted shyly. “Just cut the bottom half and slide it out, then you save the wrapping but still get your gift” Steve suggested smiling. “oh yeah! Why didn’t I think of that?!” Tony said a bit excited. “Some genius” Steve said in a teasing way. “I’m just gonna let that one slide” Tony said looking for the scissors.

Steve waited excitedly as Tony cut open the bottom; he was anxious and eager at the same time. He then slid out what was inside and held it in his hands. For a minute Tony was speechless, he looked at the object in front of him. He opened it and Steve saw his eyes widen.

“Steve! These are amazing!” Tony said in complete astonishment as he flipped through the pages. Steve blushed but smiled at the compliment. “I had to do them on our off days the past week, do you like it?” he asked nervously.

Tony closed the sketch book and turned to Steve, smiling with the biggest smile Steve had ever seen him with. “I LOVE IT!” Tony said flinging himself at Steve wrapping him in a big hug. Then he jolted away as fast, patting Steve’s shoulder. “I mean, ehem, it’s great Steve. Thank you” Tony said casually but he was blushing from embarrassment.

Steve couldn’t resist the urge and he pulled Tony to himself wrapping his own arms around the genius. I’m glad you like it” Steve said while he hugged Tony. He then felt arms envelope around him.

They stayed like that for a minute until Tony pulled away. “Best birthday gift ever!” Tony said giving Steve a huge grin. Steve smiled but he was surprised to feel something on his lips, it was Tony’s own. As soon as it happened Tony pulled away as if electrocuted. He was completely shocked at his own actions and he was red with embarrassment.

“I, uh, Steve, you, uhm, I, well” he didn’t make sense but just abruptly stood up trying to make a break for it. Steve quickly grabbed his wrist. “Wait! Tony, I, it’s okay. I uh kinda liked it” Steve admitted, his cheeks taking on color. Tony’s eyes grew wide. “You do?”

Steve nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Tony calmed down and sat back down slowly. “You don’t think it’s weird?” Tony asked confused. Steve gave him another smile. “No, I don’t, I’ve been wanting to try it though, uhm kissing you that is” Steve said as he grew a deeper shade of red.

“You do?” Tony asked slowly. Steve just nodded sliding his hand from Tony’s wrist to his own hand. Tony looked at their joined hands and asked, “Since when?” 

Steve thought for a moment. “I don’t know, honestly, but since we’ve gotten so close together and when we became real friends and I saw the different sides of you, I grew to admire you. I guess slowly that admiration grew into something else completely.”

Tony was speechless, he looked up at Steve, their hands softly clamped together and thought of his own feelings for Steve. “I guess it’s the same for me too. You were my hero growing up and when I got to meet you, the real you, things just escalated from their. I know I don’t have the cleanest records when it comes to relationships but-“He gently placed his other hand on Steve’s. “With you I could be something better” Tony admitted in a serious tone. Steve just smiled at that and gently tugged at their hands until Tony was there in front of him again.

“I’d like that” With that Steve closed the gap and he was the one kissing Tony, Tony kissed back and it felt amazing. They separated a few moments after but Tony gave him a few parting kisses before they really separated. Steve caressed Tony’s cheek and Tony leaned into it. Steve smiled at him and hugged him tight.

Later that day, Tony’s party was simple and fun. Tony had arranged party games which involved games that attributed to each member of the team. The food was perfect and everyone agreed it was a pretty good party. Thor broke out his mead and oh boy, was that strong. Clint passed out and the others were barely holding out, well, Thor did and so did Steve but Steve really wasn’t much of a drinker and he kept Tony’s drinking to a minimum. 

Everyone was passed out now except for Steve and miraculously; Tony. They lay on the couch with Tony pressed against Steve’s side snuggling into him.

“This was the best Steve, It really was” Tony said happily yet sleepiness was evident in his voice. “It was Tony” Steve agreed petting Tony’s hair. “Good friends, great food, killer booze, seriously though, remind me to ban Thor from ever bringing that stuff again but maybe a little won’t be too bad, right?” Steve just hummed at Tony’s rambling, still stroking Tony’s hair. He felt Tony lean into his touch.

“That’s nice, but Steve? Thanks for helping me out with everything and I got two of the best gifts in the world! No! The whole Universe and in existence!” Tony cheered raising a fist in the air. Steve chuckled at that. “I only gave you one gift?” Steve asked pleasantly curious. Tony moved up a bit and gave Steve a soft kiss.

“You’re one of them” Steve was speechless and gave Tony a tight hug kissing the side of his scruffy face. They stayed like that and when Tony passed out, Steve carried him to his room, snuggling under the covers with him. 

Tony wasn’t the only one that got an amazing present, apparently, so did Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could have done this better but I'm still learning and I'll edit the whole story again in time. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> The words that Wanda said were lyrics from an episode of Sofia the First. It was sung by Princess Tiana and the meaning was just too good to pass up. Tell me what you guys think :)


End file.
